Wonder Coff
"Wonder Coff" '''is the 17th episode of Season 4 and the 94th episode of Coffe Grains. In this episode, Coff sees the crimes at school and decides to put order in the recess, naming himself "Wonder Coff". He saves many people from different things, but soon he exaggerate. Plot In the middle of the yard, Coff and his two friends, Michi and Lincer, are talking about superhero comics. After too many comments from Michi about which he is diagnosed with 'Superherotitis'. Coff thinks about everything that could be being a superhero. Lincer replies that the imagination is good, but it can sometimes lead to horrible things, and that everything in superhero comics is fiction. Coff says he knows if he has never tried to do the comics, to which Lincer tells him 'that he is not so crazy to do such actions'. Coff tells him to prove that he can be a superhero, and Michi replies 'that not even BugMan is so crazy.' Coff leaves angry, and Lincer, worried, runs with him. In Coff's room, he finds himself reading lots of superhero fiction comics. Lincer knocks on the door. Coff yells that if they don't know how to read. Lincer realizes a sign that says' Reader in Action. Don't Touch, Don't Open, Don't Talk, Go Home. ' Lincer tells him that Coff is getting something far, and Coff tells him to come in. Lincer enters and notices Coff, under a lamp with exactly 998 superhero comics. Lincer tells him that he is reaching a sick obsession. Coff ignores him, throwing him out the door and the stairs --- Meanwhile, Michi is making a dinosaur sculpture for his sister, Milly, who demands that he move the sculpture all back. Coff calls him, but Michi first opens his closet, pulling out a suit. When he opens the door, he asks Coff if he knows who he is, but he replies by saying that he is an idiot. Michi doesn't take the insult and they leave. Coff announces to Michi that he now has a new identity, Wonder Coff, and that he will seek dangers to save people. First, note a flea trapped from a tree, but it turns out to be Flea, the vicious flea. Michi tells him that Coff must save him, but Coff is cowering, and despite this, he saves her (although being attacked in the process). Coff gets off and Lincer comes, worried about what happened. Coff tells him that he did the work of superhero, but Lincer repeatedly warns him that this is only in comics and audiovisuals. Coff says he 'gives up', therefore Lincer replies that superheroes are only fiction. Coff gets angry about this, and they leave. Coff meets a robbery in the middle of a girl and a thief. Coff gets in the middle, confusing both the thief and the girl, who soon tease him. Coff gets angry and grabs the bag, and the two people leave. He enters in his secret cave Soon, in the courtyard, Lincer tells him that he won't be crazy, referring to Coff asking him to 'catapult him'. Lincer says that neither nobody nor anything will change his mind. Coff, however, has an ace up his sleeve, pulling out a 250-page book about the Cacti, manipulating Lincer, who has been searching for that book for a long time. Lincer can't believe it, but he accepts, cheering that he only does it so as not to anger Coff. In a courtyard location, Coff is in a giant catapult, which Lincer is going to launch. Lincer grieves, but Coff presses him and throws him. We see that Michi is talking about shakes with a confused Milkshake, who finds a match. Michi is interrupted by 'Wonder Coff', which hits him in the air causing the two to hit a wall. In Lincer's room, we found Coff and Michi in hospital beds, drinking coffee. Coff says he hates the coffee Lincer made, but Lincer tells him they'll have to drink it for a while. Through the window, we see a comic booth that sells superhero comics. Coff looks out the window, asking for one, but falls. Lincer says he has learned a lot this day, and Michi agrees that he has learned that 'Wonder Coff will always save the day'. Coff screams to be taken out. Memorable Quotes * '''Coff: Well, well, well. Michi does have a certain case of 'Superherotitis'. Hey, Michi, you should see a doctor to 'fly out' that synpthoms! Ha!" * Milkshake: watching the three boys fastly caming out the yard "Milkshake is suprised at the hurry fun seek-boys" * Eubert: watching the three boys fastly caming out the yard ''"Gee golly, they almost dizzy me from that fast!" * '''Lincer': by the ungoings of Coff's comics "Coff, how could you? You are certainly reaching the limit of madness. Oh! Already! Everyone does that in every show, but never like that. Coff, I will not allow this sick obsession." Coff: Lincer by his shirtback "Go away, librarian-talker!" Michi: to the sock "Stalker? Where? I'm afraid!"